Danny Phantom vs Ultimate Enemies
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Set after a few years after Ultimate Enemy. Danny is enjoying life as usual until he is confronted by two ghost, who want revenge. Will Danny be able to defeat these two new villains. Read and find out. Rated T for violence.


**Danny Phantom: Danny vs. Ultimate Enemies**

**Hello everyone, this is my first attempted at a Danny Phantom story. I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. So, I hope you enjoy this story and review what you think about it. **

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

It had been a few months since Danny has fought with his evil future self, Dark Danny. Everything was mostly turned to normal. Danny had made up for his mistake and is looking to start a new life. Danny zoomed to his school as it was faster to fly to school than to walk the whole way there; an advantage over being half ghost.

_Ever since I beat my future self, my body feels like it's getting stronger and I feel like I can take on everyone. _

Danny was gathering his thoughts and thinking about his friends and his family as he was flying towards Casper High.

Suddenly, Danny was send flying by an energy blast that came out of nowhere to the back of his head. Danny hit his whole body to the wall of a building as his head was spinning and wondered which of his enemies blasted him with that ghost blast. A dark figure rose from the sky to where Danny was. Danny looked at the figure and knew of a few ghosts that wanted revenge for defeating them and struggled out of the wall.

"There is no use in struggling, I will defeat you and I will have my revenge. For I am" The figure looked at Danny "The Box Ghost"

Danny face of fright turned to a dull, boring, and annoyed face. The Box Ghost was one of his enemies; however he was more of an annoyance than an enemy. Actually, the only time he ever was a threat was in the future but that future got demolished.

"I so do not have time for you Box Ghost" Danny began to float away from the annoying ghost that was going on and on and using bad box jokes.

"I am not done ghost child" The janitor looking ghost threw an energy box at Danny which sends him flying to the grounds of the school.

"Great, why are you always the ghost that causes delays in my day" Danny said getting up from the ground and zoomed back to the box ghost.

Danny and the Box Ghost spend about five minute exchanging punches before sending the box ghost packing and puts him inside the thermos. Danny went back to the entrance to the school and changed back into Danny Fenton.

"Well things can't get any word" he said jinxing himself as the bell rang and Danny got frustrated by this.

Danny went inside the school as he knew he was doomed to get into trouble as he was confronted by Mr. Lancer as he got another lecture about tardiness. He took his detention slip and went into a hallway as he saw his two best friends Sam and Tucker waiting for him by his locker.

"Fighting the box ghost again" Tucker said typing into his PDA

"Yep" Danny answered back

"Man, this is the fifth time, you have gotten detention because of him" Sam said

"Yea, I just hope this time he stays locked" Danny answered holding the Fenton Thermos

Suddenly, Dash grabbed the thermos and was tossing it like a football to Kwan. Danny ran after Dash as fast as he could.

"Looks like Furton brought another gross lunch to school" Dash said tossing the thermos back and forth to Kwan

"Dash seriously gift it back" Danny said trying to caught it

"You want it go fish for it" Dash said dropping the thermos on the ground and ran off

Suddenly, the lid came undone and a stream of blue light came out of the thermos to reveal the box ghost.

"No earthly cylinder prison can hold The Box Ghost" he said shouting his name and faced Danny, Sam and Tucker "Beware". The Box Ghost then phased through the school wall and made his escape with Danny moaning in annoyance and irritation.

A few minute after school, Sam and Tucker waited until Danny came out. Danny feels around his hair with his hands and walked with Sam and Tucker to his house talking about how school went and what they were going to do until tomorrow. Danny told them it's been really quiet lately since he fought his future self.

"Danny, just because you defeated your future self and learned a new move doesn't mean you can take on the whole ghost zone" Sam said worried about her best friend

"Yea man, I mean think about it" Tucker said looking at Danny

"Ok, maybe I am a bit cocky, but there hasn't been a big threat since then and besides who is going to take me on" Danny said as he head up to his door "See you guys in the morning"

"Ok take care" Sam and Tucker both said before all three of them went on their separate ways

What Danny didn't realize was that there were two kids in black hoods followed him home and both of them took off their hoods and revealed their ghostly faces. One of them was a boy with white hair and green skin. His hair waved on one side as the wind was blowing it that way. The other was a girl with the same type of hair and skin as the boy. Her hair was long and flowing in the wind and it looked more like silver wind. Both of them were glaring with their light green eyes at the entrance to the Fenton Works. The Box Ghost was floating next to the boy and he turns his head towards the annoying ghost.

"I have shown you the way to a ghost portal, now I shall have the thing of which you had promised" The Box Ghost said

"Sister, do I really have to give it to him" The boy said to him "he has served his usefulness already. Can't I just vaporize him?"

"Just give to him and he will go away" the girl said. "We have more important matters to attend to"  
The boy handed the Box Ghost a sheet of bubble wrap. The Box Ghost began to go on and on about how he will use the bubble wrap to crush his enemies in its tightly sealed air. The boy blasted the ghost away as soon as his back was turned.

"Did you really have to do that brother" the girl said.

"Well, if you weren't so compassionate, maybe we would be running this town sooner rather than later" the boy said floating and had his arms crossed "Soon we will have revenge on this pathetic excuse for a town and the world will know my name and learn to fear it."

"O brother, you need to have patience if you ever want to achieve your goals. Haven't you learned anything from our teacher?"

"Well, what should we do now? We found the house, we should attack him now while he sleeps" the boy began to zoom into his house and the sister tackled him and they phased through the ground to the basement lab.

"Brother, are you insane. We are not strong enough yet" The sister said furious about her brother's impatience and underestimation of their enemy.

"Very soon sister, we will be strong enough to take this whole world on" the boy said sticking out his tongue like a villain

"Well, since you're so confident" the sister said slapping the back of his head "Then, help me find that blasted portal"

"Ok ok don't get your horns in a twisted" the brother said looking around

The girl got infuriated at her brother that she threw an energy blast and the two fought with one another damaging the lab until the brother threw an energy blast at his sister. The sister simply phased through the blast and a swirl of green and blast energy entered through the octagonal gate and both siblings looked at one another and smiled at one another.

"That'll do pig, that'll do" the sister said patting her brother on the head like a dog and both of them went through the ghost portal to unleash their diabolical plan.

**So, what do you guys think? Who do you think are those two kids and why do you think they wanted to use Danny's ghost portal? What plan do you think they have in mind? Review and predict. Sorry about making Danny weak in this chapter. I needed something to release the box ghost back as I know he doesn't exactly stay in the thermos for long. Also, judging from the quotes, who do you think was the two ghost's teacher? If any of the Danny Phantom characters are too OOC for you guy. I apologize for making them in this way. **


End file.
